coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9883 (25th September 2019)
Plot Shona is furious at Max's cheek when he's rude to her for lying to David. Leanne is disapproving when Shona makes excuses for him. Amy puts Asha's name down for the Bugsy Malone auditions without her friend's consent. Asha shows Amy a selfie with a filter applied to make herself look pale. Tyrone asks Roy to tutor Hope in maths. Leanne tells Shona about Simon abusing her to prove that covering up for Max isn't doing him any favours. Adam's private detective reports back about Gary beating Ryan up. Adam shares his theory that Gary is dealing drugs with Imran, noting that Ryan has dabbled in the past. Gemma goes for another scan. Adam and Imran try to get Ryan to admit that Gary did him in. Ryan frustrates them by sticking to his story that he was mugged, even after Adam says that they have photo evidence. Gemma and Chesney are told by the obstetrician that one of the babies is growingly more slowly than the others. Gemma's scans are upped to weekly and the couple are deeply worried, despite being told not to. Hope has a maths lesson with Fiz. It doesn't go well as Fiz takes longer to complete the questions than her daughter. Billy lets Shona know that Max tried to sell Summer his ADHD medicine. Evelyn thinks she's the ideal maths tutor for Hope and goads Roy into a head-to-head to decide who gets the job. Max says Summer is a liar when Shona confronts him about selling the pills. Ryan warns Gary that Adam is having him followed. Gary laughs it off but once Ryan has left he spots the detective sitting in his car outside the furniture shop. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott Guest cast *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk *Obstetrician - Maxine Burth Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Scanning room and Obstetrician's consulting room *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma's latest scan creates cause for concern; Adam learns that it was Gary who attacked Ryan; and Evelyn is nonplussed when Fiz receives a birthday card from Jade. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,237,700 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes